tales_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Cadfael
"Should I break this as well?" Cadfael is a mysterious, masked wrestler affiliated with the Guild who finds himself caught up in a train hijacking. 'Background' At the outset of the story, Cadfael was a Rank H Guilder performing odd jobs and protective services for the elderly owner of a new inn established in Kabalic City. Due to his drifter type of lifestyle, he had decided to leave town entirely and was preparing to travel to Cerenis via a steam train named The Flying Courage. During the robbery of the train, he was one of several other passengers who endeavored to stop the hijackers. Upon reaching Talboc, he was enlisted by Trent Walker to retrieve his stolen chest from a military outpost that had been taken over by the hijackers. Due to his unforthcoming nature, not much is known about him, including his past and even his last name. From the sparse information he volunteers, he was already a Guilder during the events of Part I and received training from Claire. He developed his fighting abilities in various tournaments, including the Grandium Coliseum. 'Character' 'Appearance & Personality' Cadfael has a lean and muscular build, with toned, scarred biceps and broad shoulders tapering down to a narrow waist. Combined with practical and form-fitting clothing, he looks every bit like a fighter. Most notably, he is never seen without a black cloth mask covering the entire lower half of his face. The only thing that helps to offset his intimidating appearance is his intense and piercing blue eyes that rarely, if ever, show signs of aggression. In addition, he has shoulder-length brown hair. At least two characters have commented on his apparent attractiveness. Despite appearances, Cadfael is a fairly straightforward person. He can be blunt, and doesn't pay lip service to nobility or otherwise high status alone, instead preferring to defer to experience and leadership. In fact, the mere presence of nobility seems to make him uncomfortable, as he expresses disdain for the pompous, imperious attitudes and questions that it brings. As much as he enjoys his solitude and independence, he frequently goes out of his way to help others. He may be drawn to those who are "in need" of protecting and has no qualms taking the reins of difficult or dangerous tasks. Strangely, he seems to have a penchant for self-sacrifice, readily putting himself in between any harm that may come to his allies. 'Fighting Style' Cadfael's discipline of choice is a hybrid between wrestling and mixed martial arts. His moveset is extremely versatile, from powerful throws, body slams, punches, and kicks, to acrobatic flips and submission holds. He is physically strong, but also possesses high agility and a tenacity that allows him to continue fighting despite sustaining injuries. Overall, his fighting style is heavily offense-based and makes up for his restricted range with athleticism and unpredictability. 'Relationships' 'Claire Ragnitz' Claire and Cadfael have known each other for some time, given their familiarity and his apparent comfort (to an extent) with her seeing him unmasked. He respects her as a Guilder, mentor, fighter, and as a close friend and confidant, although he would prefer it if she didn't tease him so much. 'Milia Silverstein' Although he believes that Milia needs to toughen up and believe in herself more, Cadfael tends to place himself in a position to be her bodyguard. He seems to be aware of this, and thinks that if it ever came down to it, he would die to protect her. 'Rehna Stirling' Cadfael was fond of the mechanic since their very first meeting on The Flying Courage. He is quick to support her abilities when she volunteers to fix Trent's CADUS device. 'Josette Capuello' Their relationship is a tumultuous one, as his first impression of her was from her kicking him in the face on the train. He finds her arrogrance and habit of provoking him borderline unbearable, but at the same time, he has expressed a high opinion of her fighting abilities. She reminds him of Claire in some aspects, which might explain why he doesn't hate her. 'Trivia' *He's a pretty terrible shot with a firearm or projectile weapon.